


Sharing Issues

by aceof_spade



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceof_spade/pseuds/aceof_spade
Summary: AU where in Jeongyeon has sharing issues but apparently none if it's with Jihyo.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Sharing Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I missed JeongHyo so here's to contributing to the tag once more, I decided to keep this short but I hope it will still be able to deliver to the readers. This will be crossed-publish to AFF (_organizedmess). If you liked this, it will be much appreciated if you will leave a kudos and perhaps a reply to this work! Thank you so much and enjoy!

**"WHY ARE YOU SOOOOOOO STINGY?"**

A whining voice thundered throughout the apartment as a young woman stomped around following the owner of the flat.

Jeongyeon can do nothing but to sigh as she turned around to face a frowning Nayeon, "For the last time, bunny, my things end up never returning once I lend virtually anything to you." the taller woman explained, leading the frown on Nayeon's face to grow further.

"I swear this time I'll return it, come on you gotta help your bestfriend out."

"And risk losing my high cut boots forever? No, thank you, go buy a pair of your own instead," Jeongyeon replied with a light chuckle, "Besides, you have large ass feet will my shoes even fit you?"

This got Nayeon thinking, a frown seemingly already plastered on her face before she gave a sigh, "You have a point." she finally announced as if giving up, "But that won't stop me from borrowing a flannel."

An audible groan can be heard from Jeongyeon as she eyed the what was once a frowning Nayeon became a beaming one, "About that..." she started.

"Hey come on now, no excuses."

A hint of tint suddenly flushed the younger’s cheeks, making Nayeon look at her with squinted eyes in suspicion, Jeongyeon spoke “Someone may have already beaten you to borrowing my flannel.”

This in turn made Nayeon roll her eyes before breaking out into a teasing smile,

“God, you’re disgustingly whipped.”

* * *

It was finally a peaceful afternoon when Jeongyeon heard the sound of the doorbell ring through her apartment which prompted her to check the time, _“Punctual as usual.”_ She thought before lightly chuckling, standing up from the couch before opening the main door of her home.

There stood a woman far shorter than her (but then again, Jeongyeon was simply too tall) who greeted her with a grin, “Hello Jeongie.” The woman greeted, causing Jeongyeon’s heartrate to shoot up as she smiled to her in return.

“Hello, Jihyo, you’re right on time as usual.” Jeongyeon continued on, stepping to the side in order to allow space for her visitor to enter.

As soon as Jihyo has entered the premise, Jeongyeon closed the door after her. The other woman found herself sitting comfortably on the couch as she settled her backpack on the floor nearby, Jeongyeon followed before plopping beside the shorter.

Jihyo took this as an opportunity to get even more comfortable as she positioned herself to allow Jeongyeon to lie down on the couch, a signal that the other picked up even without words. Jeongyeon laid down on her back, watching Jihyo scoot closer and lay her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, an arm lazily yet snuggly placed on the taller’s waist.

The smaller placed her forehead against Jeongyeon’s neck, exhaling as she felt Jeongyeon’s arm wrapped around her shoulder to pull her closer, giving out a short giggle of approval on the other’s actions.

Jihyo listened to Jeongyeon’s breathing, the faint racing of her heart that lead to her closing her eyes to capture the serenity of the moment. She felt Jeongyeon’s fingers run through her hair, knowing full well that the other female is playing with her locks.

“Nayeon was here just earlier actually.” She heard Jeongyeon opening a topic, Jihyo gave a small smile in reply despite the knowledge that the other couldn’t see it directly.

“Oh? For what reason?”

“Trying to borrow my high cut boots.”

A giggle was emitted from Jihyo’s lips, “Why would she borrow from you though, you’re nowhere close to having the same shoe size.”

A smile on Jeongyeon’s lips, “That’s exactly what I told her,” she started in reply, “Besides, it’s not like she’s unaware of how I have sharing issues.”

The statement caused Jihyo to tilt her head up, looking at the other girl with a goofy smile, “You don’t seem to have one with me though?” She said, her tone borderline teasing.

Jeongyeon looked down to meet the gaze of the female, the smile on Jihyo’s lips causing her to slightly blush, “We-Well,” she stammered, making the goofy smile on Jihyo’s lips widen before she continued her statement, “I don’t mind sharing things with you.” Jeongyeon finished.

This time, it was Jihyo’s turn to blush as she allowed Jeongyeon to look at how her goofy smile slowly turned her eyes into crescents before she buried herself against the taller’s neck once more, feeling Jeongyeon’s fingers lazily loop through strands of her hair before smoothing it out. “Really, huh?” Jihyo murmured against Jeongyeon’s neck with just enough volume for the other to hear, “Things like what?”

“Oh please my flannel is still with you, I know you haven’t forgotten.”

“You’re right with that.”

“As well as my shirts, three of them actually.”

“Your shirts are oversized for me; I couldn’t help but be comfortable in it.”

“And speaking of oversized, my hoodies are also with you.”

“I’m not sharing them, I’m _stealing_ them.” Jihyo said, giggling which caused Jeongyeon to shake her head in defeat but still not annoyed with the other girl.

The both of them laid there, sharing the silence in between them, enjoying the warmth being emitted by the other.

“Would this mean you won’t share anything with me anymore?” Jihyo asked the female, still murmuring against Jeongyeon’s neck, eyes still closed as she slightly leaned on Jeongyeon’s motions on her hair.

And all of a sudden, Jihyo couldn’t feel Jeongyeon’s fingers playing with her hair anymore, which prompted the younger girl to look up at the female. Worry starting to flood her system but was relieved when she saw the soft smile the taller girl was sporting.

“Well, I still will.” Jeongyeon answered.

Jihyo couldn’t hold a small frown back, “Are you upset that there’s a small chance of me returning your hoodies? If you are, you can just tell me, I’ll wash them all up and return them to you. Actually, not only the hoodies, I’ll return the shirts as well as the flannel at the soonest time pos—”

“Hey, calm down,” Jeongyeon cut Jihyo mid-sentence, emitting a light hearted laughter that filled Jihyo with assurance but then she still couldn’t help but be worried.

Instead of replying, Jihyo remained silent, buried herself back to the neck of the taller as she seemingly waits for Jeongyeon to speak up; something that the other gladly took.

“I’m not upset or anything, you don’t have to worry about that.” Jeongyeon reassured the female, feeling Jihyo sigh against the skin of her neck.

“So you will still share with me?”

“Well....”

“So you _are_ upset.” Jeongyeon heard a tinge of hurt in Jihyo’s tone and the taller knows it’s because of how Jihyo is starting to overthink that she might have indeed upset her.

“No, I am not. Let me finish first, will you?” the taller said with a light chuckle, “I’ll only agree to share with you under a condition.”

“I won’t steal anything anymore; you don’t have to worry about making that as a condition. I’ll return everything I borrowed in its pristine state.”

“Well, not really that..”

“Then what?”

“Share my last name with me.”

This caused Jihyo to whip her head up, looking at Jeongyeon whose fingers were playing with her hair earlier already holding a ring in front of her.

“What?” Jihyo asked once more, not because she didn’t hear what Jeongyeon said earlier but as confirmation.

The red on Jeongyeon’s cheeks is slowly starting to spread towards her entire face, the entire situation wasn’t what she had in mind when she thought of proposing to the female but nevertheless, it was something that seemed to be determined by the situation.

“Will you share my last name with me, Park Jihyo? Well, not only that, will you share my life with me, as my wife?”

Jihyo was silent, this time causing panic to rush through Jeongyeon’s veins as she awaited the answer of the other.

“I just need you to know that if I’ll do that...” Jihyo finally spoke, her words not leading to the positive answer Jeongyeon was looking forward to, the taller of the two biting her inner lower lip to calm herself down.

“I won’t be returning your last name to you, Yoo Jeongyeon. Will you be okay with that?”

“Of course, even if you won’t return it in a million years.”

“Then, I’ll share your last name with you.

**_Yes.”_ **


End file.
